Crazed Gross Cat (Super Rare Cat)
This article is about the Cat Unit. For the enemy unit, see Crazed Gross Cat (Enemy Unit) or Manic Macho Legs Cat (Enemy Unit). Crazed Gross Cat is a Super Rare Cat unlocked by completing the event stage The Crazed Gross appearing on the 12th of every month. True Form increases its health and Shockwave level. Cat Evolves into Crazed Sexy Legs Cat at level 10. Evolves into Manic Macho Legs when obtained from the Gross Maniac Stage and is level 20 or above. Pros: *Decent health. *Decent attack power for a wave attacker. *Decent range. *100% chance to perform level 3 Shockwave (level 4 in True Form). *Low cost. *Very short foreswing. Cons: *Very long recharge time. Strategy/Usage *Crazed Gross Cat makes up for its long recharge time with the ability to produce wave attacks, which are most useful for taking out large groups of peons, clearing the way for single-target cats. *Crazed Gross Cat finds even more use in stages with enemies that have high range, such as THE SLOTH, Camelle, or Calamary, as the wave attacks will hit enemies far beyond its target and deal damage to them. *Aside from its combat abilities, Crazed Sexy Legs Cat can be used in conjunction with regular Sexy Legs Cat to activate the Legs For Days Cat Combo, which slightly increases knockback. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $400 *Chapter 2: $600 *Chapter 3: $800 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: Hypermax Stats: Appearance *Normal Form: A Gross Cat with outlined eyes instead of filled-in ones. Has a blank, gaping mouth, and a black lower body. The rest is the same as Gross Cat. *Evolved Form: A Sexy Legs Cat with outlined eyes instead of filled-in ones. Has a blank, gaping mouth, and a black lower body that looks similar to black tights. The top half stays the same as Sexy Legs Cat. Evolved Form does not have any black markings on its "head," and the rest of the markings are more defined. *True Form: Macho Leg Cat has succumbed to the forces of evil! In addition to gaining bulging muscles, it now has black markings covering its upper body, resembling long sideburns, and its feet are completely black. Still has a blank, gaping mouth. Trivia * Its walking and attacking animations becomes slower and clunkier as it evolves. * As with the other Crazed Cats, it loses its normal forms anti-trait abilities. * In its evolved form its shockwave hits to a range of 733. When it becomes manic, it reaches 933 range. * Both his attack and wave combined deals nearly the same amount of damage as a similar-leveled Crazed Lizard Cat. Gallery Crazed_Gross.png|Normal form description (EN) Crazed_S_Legs.png|Evolved form description (EN) Manic_M_Legs.png|True form description (EN) Crazed Gross Cat Attack Animation.gif|Crazed Gross Cat's attack animation Crazed Beautful Legs Cat Attack Animation.gif|Crazed Sexy Legs Cat's attack animation Manic_Macho_Legs_Attack_Animation.gif|Manic Macho Legs' attack animation Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/095.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Crazed Axe Cat | Crazed Cow Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Super Rare Cats Category:Item Drop Cats Category:Shock Wave Cats Category:Crazed Cats Category:Single Target Cats Category:Cats require Awakening for True Form